


The Fandom Games: Round Six

by The Fandom Games (Hobbit4Lyfe)



Series: The Fandom Games Transcripts [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, NCIS, National Treasure (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Spy Kids (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/The%20Fandom%20Games
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transcript of the sixth round of the Fandom Games roleplay on Tumblr. April 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Games Return

Happy Training Week!  
Things have calmed down in the Capitol, so the Sixth Fandom Games will start on April 1st.  
Don't forget that you still have a few more days to have your Tributes reaped!


	2. Welcome Back!

Caesar Flickerman  
It's Training Week once again, which means it's time for a new set of Tribute Interviews! Stay tuned!


	3. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Chang Lee

Caesar Flickerman: Mr. Lee, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Chang Lee: Well, I was in a gang back in San Francisco. There were a lot of turf wars going on there, especially in Chinatown.  
And I may've learned a few tricks from the Master.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
CL: I dunno, Mary Morstan? Something about her is intimidating...  
CF: Thank you! That was Chang Lee, everyone!


	4. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Riley Poole

Caesar Flickerman: Riley, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Riley Poole: I don't.  
I mean, I'm resigned to the fact that I'm basically the sidekick. Like, at the end of my first adventure with Ben Gates, he said I could call the shots during the second one.  
And I didn't.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
RP: John Watson. I mean, he might be a doctor, but hasn't he also seen war?  
CF: Thank you! That was Riley Poole, everyone!


	5. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Reepicheep

Caesar Flickerman: Reepicheep, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Reepicheep: I have WAY too much experience with people underestimating my fighting skills just based on the fact that I'm a mouse.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
R: Hey, I can hold my own! But if I had to pick, I'd say Ziva David. She seems like she knows what she's doing.  
CF: Thank you! That was Reepicheep, everyone!


	6. Caesar Flickerman Interviews the Guy

Caesar Flickerman: Why do you think you'll win the Games?  
The Guy: Well, I did have the most experience in Game Over. That's close enough to this, right? Like, the only rule is to win...  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
TG: Ziva David. She seems tough.  
CF: Thank you! That was the Guy, everyone!


	7. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Ziva David

Caesar Flickerman: Ziva, do you think you have any advantages over the other Tributes?  
Ziva David: What, like being in the Mossad and NCIS?  
Like having killed people?  
Because I’d rather not do that again, even if it’s survival.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
ZD: Rue. I mean, who wants to kill a little kid?  
CF: Thank you! That was Ziva David, everyone!


	8. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Dr. John Watson

Caesar Flickerman: Dr. Watson, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Dr. John Watson: I'm a doctor! I'm supposed to help people, not kill them! (But then again, I did have bad days in Afghanistan...)  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
JW: Sherlock. I mean, even though it was technically fake, thinking he was dead for what, two years, was awful.  
CF: Thank you! That was Dr. John Watson, everyone!


	9. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Mary Morstan

Caesar Flickerman: Mary, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Mary Morstan: I think people really underestimate me.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
MM: John. I mean, I don't want to have to kill my husband.  
CF: Thank you! That was Mary Morstan, everyone!


	10. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Sherlock Holmes

Caesar Flickerman: Sherlock, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Sherlock Holmes: I'm smarter. I should think that obvious.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
SH: John. He can hold his own. And I'd rather not have to kill off my friend.  
CF: Thank you! That was Sherlock Holmes, everyone!


	11. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Sally Donovan

Caesar Flickerman: Sally, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Sally Donovan: People don't take me seriously in my job, so why would they here?  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
SD: Oh, I'm sure the Freak is just waiting to kill someone. Or everyone.  
CF: Thank you! That was Sally Donovan, everyone!


	12. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Rue

Caesar Flickerman: Rue, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Rue: Who would expect a kid as little as me to be a threat?  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
R: Kevin. I think everyone here discounts him as much as they do me.  
CF: Thank you! That was Rue, everyone!


	13. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Fegan Floop

Caesar Flickerman: Floop, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Fegan Floop: I don't. I'm hopeless at this sort of thing. I'm not a killer.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
FF: Hasn't Rue done something like this before?  
CF: Thank you! That was Fegan Floop, everyone!


	14. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Kevin Tran

Caesar Flickerman: Kevin, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Kevin Tran: I mean, sure, I've learned a lot from Sam and Dean Winchester, but I'd rather not kill anyone.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
KT: Rue. I mean, who wants to fight a little kid?  
CF: Thank you! That was Kevin Tran, everyone!


	15. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Maya Nguyen

Caesar Flickerman: Maya, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Maya Nguyen: I dunno. I'm really underprepared. I'm usually in your position.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
MN: Kevin. I mean, he seems like a nice guy.  
CF: Thank you! That was Maya Nguyen, everyone!


	16. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Mattie Jensen

Caesar Flickerman: Mattie, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Mattie Jensen: I don't think I will. I really have no idea what I'm doing.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
MJ: Chang Lee. I mean, wasn't he in a gang or something? And he did used to know the Master...  
CF: Thank you! That was Mattie Jensen, everyone!


	17. The End of the Interviews

Caesar Flickerman  
Well, that's all we have for the Tribute Interviews for this round! Don't forget to tune in on Friday morning for the start of the Sixth Fandom Games!


	18. Bloodbath at the Cornucopia: Round Six

In a twist from previous Fandom Games, the Cornucopia is in an empty parking lot. And the Arena is an abandoned shopping mall.  
Ladies and Gentlemen... Let the Fandom Games begin!  
A gong sounds, and the fourteen Tributes run off round, metal platforms. They head for the Cornucopia, where they fight for the supplies they think that they'd need to survive in the Games, in what is expected to be the bloodiest part of the Games.

Sherlock Holmes  
John and I got guns and bags of food in the Cornucopia and blah blah blah.  
I'm sure he noticed that for some reason, Mary wasn't joining us. She was with Ziva and... Sally Donovan? Oh, well.  
It was easy to tell that even without the nearly-invisible force field funneling us towards this vast, empty building that it was the Arena this time around.

Mary Morstan  
I know I should've teamed up with Sherlock and John, but... after... things... back home in England, being in a situation like this with them would be awkward.  
So I joined up with Ziva and Sally.

Reepicheep  
I found my sword and a rather small bag of food in the Cornucopia, and then I headed into the mall. I mean, the Arena.  
It was a mess. Not for the first time I thought I'd get crushed in the fight due to my size. And not for the first time I thought an old building would have something fall and crush me.  
I didn't have a plan. And I hoped I wouldn't have to resort to using the air ducts for safety, even though I could probably fit in there.

Rue  
I've done this before. It was easier than it looks for someone so small to weave in and out of the other Tributes to grab my slingshot and a bag of food and go to the mall Arena.

Mattie Jensen  
So, in the fight in Cornucopia, I teamed up with Maya and Kevin. We're all hoping that things will work out.

Chang Lee  
OK, so I was in, out, and on my own.  
The Arena was in a mall, so there probably weren't going to be many places to hide. Especially if it is as abandoned as it looks.  
The Game Makers are sure making it hard this time around, aren't they?

The Guy  
Riley and Floop seemed like good Allies, so we teamed up in the Cornucopia.  
And then it was time to head into the Arena.


	19. No Exit

Chang Lee  
I went to the door everyone came in through, to see if I could go back to the Cornucopia if I ever needed more supplies, and if there were even any left.  
The door was locked. And I suspect all the other exits to the mall were, too.


	20. A Surprisingly Quiet First Day

Caesar Flickerman  
Nobody actually died today. I mean, it's happened in the Games before, having nobody die the first day, but given that the Arena is the smallest it's ever been, with very few places to hide, it's a bit of a shock.  
Naturally, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson teamed up. Nobody expected Mary Morstan to team up with Sally Donovan and Ziva David.  
Mattie Jensen, Maya Nguyen, and Kevin Tran also are in an Alliance, as are Floop, the Guy, and Riley Poole.  
What will happen tomorrow? This shall be an interesting round, with the smallest ever Arena, and the lowest number of Tributes in several rounds.  
This has been an April Fool's commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	21. Another Slow Day

Caesar Flickerman  
Everyone must be resting.  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	22. Chang Lee: The Movie

Chang Lee  
So, this mall is kinda small, at least, for a Fandom Games Arena. It's a decent size for a mall, though.  
Anyway, I'm surprised I haven't seen anything from the other Tributes.  
I came across this movie theater. There wasn't anything in the concession stand that was obviously edible, so I went on into one of the theaters.  
And I waited for someone else to show up.

Mary Morstan  
Sally, Ziva, and I were up in the projection booth.  
Chang Lee didn't see what was coming. Through one of the holes in the wall, I shot him.

Sally Donovan  
So, Chang Lee was dead, and we'd moved on to another part of the mall.  
I wondered out loud: "I've watched all the videos from the other rounds, and you know how they broadcast the Tribute deaths in the sky? How are they gonna do that when we're in an abandoned mall? It's empty, and that movie theater isn't gonna be showing them anytime soon."


	23. Finally, the first death!

Caesar Flickerman  
In an interesting twist of fate, 13 months after the First Fandom Games, it took Chang Lee six days to be the first Tribute death. Ziva, Mary, and Sally soon left the movie theater.  
Where are the other Tributes? This Arena isn't as big as the others!  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!


	24. OK, what happened?

Riley Poole  
So, yeah, it probably wasn't a smart idea to hang out under this skylight on the second floor, near one of the open staircases.  
We started getting shot at by Mary Morstan, Ziva David, and Sally Donovan. The Guy and Floop were hit. I'm not sure where the Guy went.  
And then I was down.


	25. Down Three

Caesar Flickerman  
Riley, the Guy, and Floop have been killed.  
And because it's such a small Arena, how haven't the other Tributes run into each other and killed anyone yet?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	26. Of Course They Didn't See Me Coming

Reepicheep  
I honestly thought that Mary, Ziva, and Sally would've been more alert to the other Tributes coming. They got the other kills this round, and they seemed like such strong competitors.  
But then again, I'm a mouse. I'm small.  
As I ran back through the mall (which, to me, isn't as small of an Arena as it is for everyone else), I heard three cannons.


	27. Bloodbath in the... Central Courtyard?

Mattie Jensen  
So, Rue ended up teaming up with Kevin, Maya, and me the other day.  
We were wandering around the mall earlier in the evening when we heard cannons. Three of them. We saw Reepicheep run by.  
And then we ended up in the central courtyard area. It seems everyone else was there.  
This was bad.

John Watson  
Sally, Mary, and Ziva didn't show up to the central area.  
It didn't take someone as smart as Sherlock to know that they were the ones who the cannons were for.  
In a death match, it was a good probability that I wouldn't be widowed long. Most of the people here were stiff competition.

Kevin Tran  
I know I should be used to fighting, having spent so much time with the Winchesters.  
But when the melee started, I sorta hid in among some rubble. When John Watson fell near me, I carefully put some of his blood on me and played dead.  
And in the end, it apparently saved my life.  
I'd somehow won the Games.


	28. And that's it!

Caesar Flickerman  
Once again, we have a winner for the Fandom Games! Congratulations to Kevin Tran!  
What a surprise ending! Reepicheep killed Sally, Mary, and Ziva. And then Kevin managed to survive the bloodbath in the central courtyard by playing dead.  
Keep an eye out for the interview with Kevin tomorrow.  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	29. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Kevin Tran

Caesar Flickerman Interviews Kevin Tran  
Caesar Flickerman: So, Kevin, what was it like to be in the Arena?  
Kevin Tran: Honestly, right until the end, I expected... I dunno, a lot more deaths earlier than they were. Especially given previous rounds of the Games.  
And I expected it to end a lot sooner, what with the small Arena.  
The whole experience was weird.  
CF: It sure was! But you did have a few Alliances when you were in the Arena, like in previous rounds. How was that?  
KT: Mattie and Maya, and later Rue, were all great. It's a shame that they and everyone else in the Arena had to die.  
CF: And how about the final day? How were you able to survive?  
KT: It was surprisingly easy to play dead in such a huge mess. I dunno how it all went down. I just got lucky.  
And I'm surprised something like that didn't happen sooner. I mean, everyone already knows that that Arena was super-tiny.  
CF: Thank you! That was Kevin Tran, everyone!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fandom Games Reboot: Round Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002110) by [The Fandom Games (Hobbit4Lyfe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/The%20Fandom%20Games)




End file.
